Finn
|place=6/20 |challenges=7 |votesagainst=4 |days=36 |season2=Norway |tribes2= |place2=19/22 |challenges2=1 |votesagainst2=9 |days2=7 }}Finn is a contestant from Survivor: Turkmenistan. He would later make an appearance in Survivor: Macedonia as the loved one of Dru during the Loved Ones Visit and returned again as a contestant in Survivor: Norway. Profile Turkmenistan= Name: Finn Tribe Designation: What is your favorite thing about the game of Survivor? I think my favorite part about Survivor is the communication because that’s what Survivor is built off of, there are so many possibilities to help yourself or screw yourself over. It’s fun because you get to communicate with people who are here for the same reason. What skills or personality traits do you have that would benefit you in this game? Well irl I’m basically a blonde city boy and I like to act stupid. I’m good at communicating with people and I can persuade people. People don’t come to me, I come to them. This can benefit me because I have people who know me to an extent and I believe I can get people to carry me without them believing that. What are some of your aspirations in life? Well I play piano, I love acting and I want to work in Real Estate as an adult NYC; I did used to model. Who is your favorite Survivor player? Chaos Kass, Kass could pull anything off without her being the threat, if u can execute yourself without putting yourself on the line that’s impressive. |-|Norway= Full interview can be found here. Previous Seasons & Finishes: Turkmenistan: 6th Place, 8th Juror Tell us about yourself. What makes you, YOU? Alright let’s get this interview started. Hello, I’m Finn, I’m a 14 year Jewish boy from Krakow Poland. I was born in Haifa, Israel and I competed in S1: Turkmenistan. Im 5’9 with brownish blondish curly hair. I like to stay active so I try to do as many things as possible. I love sushi (especially Maguro, Red Snapper, Hamachi like omggg and Toro). I’ve been playing piano for 5 years and it’s so exciting!!!! I played Adventure Time music on piano. Some of my favorite movies are get out, us (Jordan peele is a very talented director his movies have such deep meaning, especially about race and society. Some of my favorite shows are Adventure Time, Steven Universe and The Amazing Race. I like these shows because there shows I can really connect too. I love traveling and hearing about people’s lives and what they do. I try to be positive and be and love myself, because how can you move anyone else if you don’t love yourself. I’d say what makes me, me lol is that I’m a determined person. I never give up on what I’m set on and I make sure I achieve my goal. I’ve played in so many orgs and met so many amazing people, such as Natalie David and Carter. I may have not had the best life but from the hardships I’ve been through I think I’ve become a stronger and more powerful person. Something I don’t talk about a lot is that I’m a terrorist attacking survivor. I was Four when hamas killed my cousin and grandmother. This in many ways makes me myself, because I know what it’s like to never speak to someone again. This is why I always make sure to respond to people and make sure I’m not in conflict with people. I absolutely HATE racists and people who hate because of there own issues. Fun Facts about me. I’m left handed. I have blue eyes which basically means I’m a mutant. I dated someone from the Dominican Republic irl. Between Mind and Heart, which group do you personally think you fit into better? I would say I fit into the tribe. I’m a total sucker for stuff and even though I play by my head I’m such a heart player. I just like to, love an care for people. If someone is going to be a jerk in this game you get in going to play by my heart. I’m gonna listen to my gut when I need too. While a fact is a fact your personality and guts and glory decide your fate in this game. Heart over Head. Feeling is such a strong thing. You have to feel the warmth of the water before you worry about the temperature. Explain how your last time playing went for you: Oh god. So Turkmenistan was like my 4th ORG. I was so clueless starting out I didn’t know Turkmenistan was a country lol. I was safe for the first 5 tribals, I don’t know if that means the other was just awful or we were just super good. I originally joined the org because I was playing AvD with all of the hosting team. I don’t really remember about half of the cast, pre jury wasn’t a real problem. I was in a solid alliance, even when we swapped I was safe :laughing:. When we merged, I tried to make Tejen strong, but it failed. Dag went then Fluffy and etc. I mean I had so much power when Fluffy even mentioned my name Fluffy went kapow and disappeared. Carter was soooo Robbed from that, when I think of the tether Advantage I think of the tethered from Us. So here’s the infamous mistake I made. BUT let me defend it. I wanted Jake and Jayden’s trust in this game. So I informed them about the vote. They used as I knew and we sent Dim home. However thinking that I would vote with them. I blindside Jake (honestly I should have done Jaydn she was the mastermind) and Jaydn got super mad. At that point I was super sad. There’s no feeling to explain when two people, especially a COUPLE are screaming at you on dms calling you a retard and everyone in the game is also attacking you. I was at a low point and I got eliminated. I usually try to laugh it off but for my game I was actually trying to improve mine. I really want to redeem myself from that mistake, and I want to work hard and be detailed about the game. Season One was a LONG long time ago, and I’m ready to come back for the gold. I’m happy to be the beginning of this org, because I’ve gotten to see it grow and watch Natalie and the hosting team grow. I’m glad I’m one of those few people who has gotten to the world expand in a large size. I’m also not sure if I would make an All Stars, and I want to be a good representative from my season., PLUS I’ve been to Norway. What was your biggest takeaway from your last time playing? I call it the Big Daddy Sandwich. The time from F8-F5. When I told them to play the two idols, they did. Everyone knew it was me, so I had to take it back. When I help construct the 2-2-2 it was down to me. I had the power. I took out Jake, probably because I just saw him as the more loud and proud one. Then all the screams. I thought Ron was next, but I was screwed and got sent home. Jaydn went next and that completes the daddy sandwich. Jake - Bread, Finn - Meat, Jaydn - Bread. The main takeaway of this is don’t piss off couples, but the real main one is to don’t flippity flop. If you do it your gonna be omega wrecked. Also I may be messing up the definition of takeaway, so forgive me. Ishav monesa qui. This one is a little short, cuz I feel like it’s been answered throughout my questions. I learned not to be on multiple sides to gain peeps trusts. If you already solidify those bonds before hand and your not a total lying bitch, things will be good. Just don’t take that to heart and be a goat. I mean look at Survivor winners, Sandra already had those original bonds but was always truly close to one side. Russell was a shady bitch and flipped and flopped. He may have made it to the end, but he didn’t win. It’s not just in this ORG, it’s also the actual show. What do you hope to accomplish with this second chance? For this season, I want to redeem my game. Sure I’ve been here for a long time. My move is like the meme of this ORG. I want to accomplish and beat that. Maybe even try to win. I’m back with a better mindset, better game. I’ve seen what people have done over the years. I know the others. Girl this is the QUARTER QUELL of NatORGs. If I get casted, this opportunity means everything to me. A chance to redeem my actions and return after so long. I’ve had a good Legacy. Played in S1, won a draft, been a loved one. It’s been fun. This is the part for me where I can make my final redemption. I hope from there my legacy will continue. I want to be in this legacy. I also think that I deserve to return because I can be here for everything, as soon as this starts I end camp and am ready for this. I’m ready to commit long hours of hardship and talking. I’ve never ever been prejury and I hope to keep it that way. How would you describe the game you play in ORG’s? I have played probably about 24 ORGS. I’ve tried a bunch of different strategies, but I’ve had a solid one that I think works. So I’m not saying this is the best strategy, but I’ve never been prejury so I guess it justifies it. My strategy is to start speaking to everyone. You know just a simple “oh hi how are you, where ya from, etc”. I try to find things in common with others and I start I core alliance of 3-5, though in that I have one solid person. I quietly try to be the top dog of it, but have an “everyone equal” in the alliance type thing. I make sure to talk regularly on the tribe chat and be generally active. I work hard on Challenges, I’ll commit lots of time to it. If we go to a tribal, I’ll speak to my core alliance and then from there talk to the outside. We pick a target and early game you know there’s like that one person who’s afk if ya know what I’m saying ey ey. I’ll try to kinda pat them on the back before we go. If I’m in trouble in a pre merge, I’ll talk to my core alliance and work from there. I’ll go straight to the Person saying my name. Because that is a good way to threaten them “you can change your mind or you can get outta here”. This hasn’t happened to me, pre merge at least. Merge; for merge, I see if I know old people and I try to talk to them. I talk to everyone I have not met. It’s risky to make a big alliance early merge so we’ll add like 1 to 2 people to the core alliance. When it comes to challenges, there not truly important until F6-F3 range. Tribal, I usually subtly throw a name that isn’t a huge threat but not a large one, as we progress taking out the majority of others, and especially take out big threats near the end of it. The comes the big part of the game. When a successful elimination of others has happened and the members of a core alliance are the only ones left. I immediately go to the OG tribe I had originally and make a plan. I know others in that OG will try to get the other 1-3 to help them. So I get to them first. I have to take out all the other OGs to stand a chance. This is where Immunity is important. Take out the OGS, take out that 1 powerful non OG, make the FTC. The worst important part of survivor is the speech. You can not do ANYTHING and have a spectacular speech. You can be the best player ever and have an awful speech. The facts need to be correct. That’s my strategy and HOW I will do my best to win Survivor Norway: Mind vs Heart. Thank you for your time, spent a good 65 minutes on this. Survivor Turkmenistan Voting History Slothy played his Tether Advantage, switching Finn's vote for Slothy to Carter. Jaydn played a Hidden Immunity Idol for Jake, negating Finn's vote against him. Norway Voting History Trivia *Finn is the first alumni to be someone's loved one during the Loved Ones Visit. **Because of this, Finn is the first alumni to make an appearance without being a contestant or a host. *Finn won the award for Biggest Trainwreck in ''Norway''. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Turkmenistan Contestants Category:Norway Contestants Category:Turkmenistan Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Tejen Tribe Category:Nokhur Tribe Category:�� Tribe Category:Arendal Tribe Category:6th Place Category:19th Place Category:Survivor: Turkmenistan Category:Survivor: Norway